The principal aim of this study is to evaluate the relationship between iron overload associated with HCV infection and the presence of HFE gene mutations. Methods: HFE mutations (C282Y and H63D) were assessed in 61 patients with documented chronic HCV infection in prospective, double-blinded fashion. Demographic and serum biochemical data including iron studies (iron, ferritin, and transferrin saturation) for each patient were recorded and analyzed. Elevated iron study was defined by Fe> 175mcg/dl, transferrin saturation > 50%, or ferritin > 180 ng/ml in male and > 150 ng/ml in female.